Coeurs
by Asrial
Summary: *POV* Yoh et Hao ont 17 ans et dépriment sur leur solitude commune. possibilité de Shonen Ai
1. chap 1 : Yoh

Auteur : Asrial

Genre : Romance / Angst / POV

Base: Shaman King

Couple : Hao X Yoh

Rating : R

Coeurs

5 Décembre….

Nous sommes le 5 Décembre…

La nuit est tombée sur le Village depuis de longues heures maintenant…

La lune doit baigner l'extérieur d'une pâle lumière blafarde…

Ici…Il est impossible de la voir…

Ici…Ce n'est qu'un village mort qui perpétue d'antiques traditions qui ne reviennent a la vie que tous les 500 ans…

Pour rien…

Pour un combat stupide et sans passion…

Pour un but incertain et sans incidence sur quoique ce soit…

Je déprime ce soir…

Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas obligé de garder de masque…Ce sourire de façade qui les abuse tous les uns après les autres….

Pas tous pourtant…

Trois d'entre eux ne se laissent pas troubler par mes manières fantasques et tranquilles.

Trois petits paquets déposés sur la chaise en face de mon lit pendant que je somnolais…

Car c'est mon anniversaire ce soir, voyez vous.

Dix-sept ans.

Dix-sept ans que je suis né.

Dix-sept ans que je fus séparé de mon jumeau

Dix-sept ans qu'ils tentèrent de le tuer.

Ils ? 

Nos parents… 

Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes s'ils s'étaient occupés de lui ? 

Sans doute pas…

Mais peut-être…

Peut-être…

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas souffert de ce manque qui m'étreint le cœur depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus d'avant la douleur…

D'avant l'absence…

Comme si une partie de moi-même m'avait été arrachée…

Raison de ma solitude…

Raison de ma crainte à me lier aux autres…

Etonnant non ? 

Moi qui sais si bien rallier les autres à ma cause, à les rassurer, à les réconforter…

Je les maudis, je les exècre…

Je les crains…

Que peut un enfant contre le destin que sa famille lui a choisit ?

Que pouvais-je dire…

Que puis-je y faire maintenant encore…

Quelle importance…

Je me dois au rôle de "sauveur" que l'on m'a imposé…

Que mon nom et ma lignée m'imposent…

Quelle ironie !

Je demandais juste à ce que l'on me laisse tranquille…

Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse dorloter l'hémorragie suintante de mon cœur…

Ce manque qui me tue lentement sans que quiconque ne s'en doute ou même ne s'en soucie…

Non… je fais erreur…

Ils sont trois à savoir…

Deux a le voir…

Et un a le sentir…

Je me laisse glisser à bas de mon lit.

Un petit sourire affleurer a mes lèvres.

Rien qu'en voyant les paquets, je sais de qui ils sont…

Je prends le premier.

Il est lourd, solide, rectangulaire….

Manta…

Un livre ? 

Gagné….

"Le Feng-shui pour les nuls".

L'ironie mordante au point de laisser des traces de dents sur une tartine beurrée de mon premier vrai ami parvint même à m'arracher un petit sourire…

Je prends le second…

Une petite boite…

Je n'ose le secouer, je ne connais que trop l'humour tordu de Silva… 

Il est pire que moi et à des années d'expérience d'avance dans l'art de l'exaspération. Je reconnais qu'il est mon maître dans sa technique de faire criser les gens… 

Mais Goldova est si amusant a faire tourner en bourrique…

Ca se voit que j'aime pas le vieux ? 

Dommage…

Tient donc… 

Un rossignol en cristal…Et taillé a la main ! 

Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours… 

Sans doute pour ceci qu'il m'offre cela…

Encore une personne capable de me sortir de ma morosité ordinaire avec une simple parole, un bête commentaire décalé où l'un de ses fameux sourire railleurs…

Je vais croire que le sourire est l'arme absolue de la famille, même s'il est décliné d'une infinie façon parmi ses membres…

Et enfin, le dernier…

Il est petit…

Juste une carte…

Deux mots en fait…

"Rejoins-moi"

Je n'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête bien longtemps pour savoir de qui est cette offrande… 

Oui…une offrande… 

Et de bien des façons…

Je m'habille.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir 17 ans ce soir.

Nous sommes deux…

Et je veux au moins fêter cet anniversaire avec lui…

Sans doute serons amené a nous entre-tuer, à nous entre déchirer…

Parce que c'est ce que l'on attends de nous…

Par ce qu'il a choisit son but et que l'on m'a dressé tel un chien pour me mettre en travers de son chemin…

Parce que les problèmes Asakura doivent être réglés par les Asakura.

Conneries !

Et nous là dedans ?

Hao veux éliminer les humains...

Grand bien lui fasse !

J'en viendrais presque à croire que ce sont les Shamans qu'il faudrait éradiquer…

Conneries…

Je cherche a tâtons mes chaussures en bas de l'escalier avant de les trouver.

Un nouveau sourire à l'ironie si majuscule qu'elle pourrait être vu a 10 degrés de distance d'ici franchit mes lèvres.

Silva aurait fait un parfait grand frère…Il me connaît bien…

Je prends la lampe torche qu'il a laissé à mon attention ainsi que le trousseau de clés et sort, refermant la porte sans bruits derrière moi.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement me parcourt.

Comme si un immense poids m'avait été ôté des épaules…

Je me retourne avant de prendre la direction des cavernes sud. 

Une des fenêtres de la petite maison est encore allumée…

Lorsque j'arrive près du premier carrefour, elle s'est éteinte…

Normal…

J'allonge le pas sans même m'en rendre compte. 

Je sais où je vais.

Je le sens…

Comme je sens la brusque embardée de mon sang dans mes veines lorsque j'approche de ma destination.

Le ciel s'ouvre brusquement au dessus de moi.

Après l'obscurité des tunnels, l'éclat de la lune me parait aussi violent que celui d'un soleil…

La vieille amante des souffrances du cœur…

La compagne immortelle d'un millier de mes nuits solitaires…

Ha, je suis bien lyrique ce soir…

Tu te tournes vers moi lorsque je m'approche sans chercher à cacher ma présence…

Ton habituel laquais miniature n'est pour une fois pas pendu a tes basques…

Un changement heureux…

Grand frère…

Hao…

Grand père…

Tout en même temps et pourtant tellement plus…

Tu m'étreins avec une douceur que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer venant de toi…

Ma tête se pose au creux de ton cou tandis que tu imites mon geste et me serre davantage.

Je ferme les yeux…

J'entends les battements de ton cœur résonner a mes oreilles…  
Comme avant…

Comme lorsque nous étions encore un…

Inséparables…

Au sein de cette matrice protectrice dans laquelle nous avions grandis…

Il paraît que jamais un enfant ne peut se souvenir de sa vie intra utérine. C'est faux…

Je le sais…

Là…Maintenant…

Ce son si rassurant et si indispensable…

Le simple battement d'un cœur jumeau…

Le rythme fantôme qui a toujours manqué à ma propre existence…

Je pourrais sans doute m'endormir là…

Niché contre toi…

Serré contre ta poitrine comme un tout petit…

Toi aussi tu l'entends n'est ce pas…

Toi aussi tu le ressens…

Toi aussi il te manque…

Hao…

Grand frère….

A suivre


	2. chap 2 : Hao

Auteur: Asrial

Genre: Romance / Angst / POV

Base: Shaman King

Couple: Hao X Yoh

Rating: R

Coeurs

(Suite)

Enfin…

Le soleil se couche…

Enfin seul…

Quelques étoiles vagabondes éclairent lentement la voûte nocturne du ciel…

Enfin libéré de la présence insupportable de se troupeaux de crétins imbéciles et d'abrutis décérébrés…

Même cette sale petite fouine miniature incapable de faire quoique ce soit a part me suivre à la trace m'a enfin laissé en paix…

Je ferme les yeux et savoure le silence qui m'entoure, la caresse du vent sur mon visage et sa morsure glacée sur la peau brûlante de mon ventre …

J'ai dix-sept ans ce soir…

Cela ne signifie pas grand chose pour moi…Ce n'est pas la première fois après tout…

Une nouvelle vie…

De nouveaux visages…

De nouveaux esclaves pour un rêve personnel que je poursuis depuis mille années…

Combien de fois suis-je revenu à la vie…

Combien de vies ai-je vécu…

Je ne le sais même plus…

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais parler de moi que lors du Shaman King que je ne vis que pour lui….

Quand bien même je mourrais a nouveau ce soir, je serais vivrais une nouvelle vie d'ici dix mois a peine, dans une nouvelle famille…Qui, comme les autres, finirait par se débarrasser de moi…

Sans doute est-ce ma punition pour poursuivre un rêve égoïste de gloire et de puissance…

Conneries !

Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je me suis laissé aller à l'appeler près de moi, a lui demander de venir…

Yoh…

Mon jumeau…

Le premier frère en une centaine de réincarnation…

Le premier individu lié a moi de quelque façon que ce soit…

Même par la haine…

Non…

Je dis une bêtise…

Je ne crois pas mon frère capable de haïr.

Colère, Fureur, Tristesse et Solitude, oui…Il connaît…

Il les connaît même très bien malgré le sourire perpétuel qui joue sur ses lèvres…

Solitude…

Si, plus que notre sang et notre mère quelque chose devait nous lier l'un à l'autre, se serait cette douleur commune, cet abandon de l'esprit et du cœur lorsqu'ils se perdent à la recherche d'une flamme près de laquelle se réchauffer…

Cette petite mort lente et sans fin qui étreint la gorge lorsque les autres rient et s'étreignent, cette chaleur incendiaire qui embrase le cœur lorsque d'autres s'embrassent et vous laisse au milieu du néant de votre existence…

Juste pour un soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul…

Je veux être avec quelqu'un…

Je veux ressentir cette chaleur, ce courant de complicité…Cette tendresse que je ne connais plus que par les souvenirs a demi enfuit de ma mère…Ma vraie mère…Celle qui m'a donné la vie il y a si longtemps…Celle qui m'a guidé lentement sur le chemin du Shamanisme, qui m'a montré chacun des pas que je devais franchir avant de la rejoindre puis la dépasser…

Petit frère…  
S'il te plait…

Réponds à mon appel…  
Rejoins moi…

La nuit est noire a présent…

Aussi noire que les idées que je remue au fond de mon âme maltraitée…

Ha…. Laissez moi me vautrer dans l'auto apitoiement encore quelques minutes… J'en ai besoin…Si je ne me plains pas moi-même, personne ne le fera pour moi après tout.

Un pâle sourire affleure à mes lèvres.

Il vient de se réveiller…

Je le sens…

Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir sa présence comme si j'étais a coté de lui, entendre sa respiration, percevoir la caresse silencieuse de son souffle sur ma nuque…

Petit frère…

Je devrais te mépriser, te craindre peut-être, tu n'es qu'un jouet pour moi.

Juste un pas de plus a franchir pour parvenir a mon but millénaire.

Juste une vie supplémentaire à prendre…

Une âme à consumer…

Juste un cran accessoire mais nécessaire pour devenir le maître…

Juste…

Un outil…

C'est ce que tu es…  
Ce que tu devrais être…

Rien de plus…  
Et pourtant…

Pourtant, je ne puis admettre que tu ne sois que ça…

Je ne puis accepter que tu ne sois qu'un élément d'une stratégie mortelle et indispensable a mon triomphe…  
Tu es…Une partie de moi…

Et…Je refuse de te perdre…

….Je tombe dans le mélo ce soir…

Voilà qui est bien rare…

Sans doute la plainte emplie de détresse du vent soufflant dans les gorges toutes proches qui m'ébranle le cœur et l'esprit…

Je sens ton amusement, Yoh, lorsque tu sors de la maison de Silva… 

Mon petit fils t'as toujours amusé et intrigué…

Il tient méchamment de moi le petit salop…

Ho, je l'insulte si je veux, il est mon dernier descendant après tout. 

Il faudra qu'il pense à se reproduire quand même… Il a déjà la trentaine et ça me ferais deuil de voir la ligné s'éteindre…

Tous ses ancêtres ont toujours été des poisons violents pour les Paches et ce n'est pas un mal qu'ils aient quelques petits monstres insupportables parmi eux pour secouer les siècles de poussières et de traditions qui s'accumulent comme de vieilles couettes de coton tassé et inutilisable…

Je me gargarise en ricanant si je veux d'abord…

Oups…

Je commence à faire preuve de grande maturité…

Effet secondaire du fait de penser à ma lignée…

Je savais que ce gosse était dangereux !

Un bruit de pas traînant me sort de mes réflexions métaphysiques sur le devenir de la double lignée que j'ai engendré.

Un pas inimitable.

Un pas tranquille et sobre…

Le pas d'un homme qui en a vu plus que son lot et qui s'en désintéresse…

Le pas d'un homme qui a fait sien l'absolu néant de l'existence…

Ce n'est pourtant qu'un enfant…

Je ne puis retenir un sourire lorsqu'il s'approche de moi. 

Pas plus que je ne puis empêcher mes bras d'entourer son cou et de le serrer contre moi.

Il pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule et ferme les yeux.

Je frissonne lorsque son souffle chaud glisse sur ma peau entraînant avec lui quelques fragrances qui me font presque ronronner de plaisir.

Je dois devenir fou à ressentir pareil contentement à simplement me nicher dans les bras de mon jumeau et lui caresser le dos…

Pourtant….C'est si agréable…

Si…Inhabituel…

Pour moi, comme pour lui….

L'un comme l'autre nous avons l'habitude d'attirer les gens à nous, mais aucun de nous deux n'a l'habitude d'entretenir de réelle relation avec les individus qui se rallient à notre bannière…

Quelque part, nous ne sommes rien de plus que les deux misérables étendards de deux philosophies du pouvoir à l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre…

Où est notre vie là dedans…

Certes…

C'est moi qui me suis lancé sur ce chemin particulier…

Certes, c'est moi qui ai cherché à dominer les Shaman et éliminer les humains…

Par dépits ?

Par ennuis ?

Par peur ?

Des fois, je ne sais plus…

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, ni pourquoi je continue à persévérer sur un chemin que je sais sans avenir et sans passion…

Mais à cet instant précis, ça n'a pas le moindre intérêt…

Maintenant a plus d'importance que Demain ou Hier…

Maintenant, j'ai ce qu'il me manquait…

Maintenant, j'ai l'épaule amie, fraternelle et aimante dont j'ai toujours eut besoin…  
Demain nous nous affronterons de nouveau…

Mais maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que deux jumeaux unis par la naissance à fêter une stupide tradition imbécile qui pourtant me réchauffe le cœur.

Lorsque nous nous lâchons enfin, les étoiles se sont bien déplacées dans le ciel…

Il doit être environ deux ou trois heures du matin…

C'est sans importance…

Nous nous asseyons sur un gros rocher…

Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis qu'il est venu me rejoindre…

C'est sans importance.

Yoh frissonne.

J'ouvre ma cape et le met à l'abri dessous, le serrant ainsi plus étroitement contre moi…

J'aime son contact…

Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et entoure ma taille de ses bras.

Je l'imite et me détends davantage…  
C'est si bon…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas même rendu compte de les avoir fermés !

Mon frère glousse contre moi sans raison apparente…

Je hausse un sourcil.

A quelques mètres de nous, le fantôme d'un aigle nous observe…

Oui…Pas de doute possible, il s'agit de Silver Wing..

Comme si nous avions besoin d'un chaperon…

L'aigle se pose près de nous et nous tends un paquet.

Avec un regard goguenard, il retourne au Village, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Un peu suspicieux, j'ouvre la boite…

Mon petit fils est une plaie...

Ca doit être pour ça que je l'adore…

Un gâteau au chocolat, deux bougies et un petit mot marqué "bon anniversaire, vous deux".

Tss Tss…

A coté, une petite boite…

Je l'ouvre…

Les gloussements de Yoh se transforment en rugissements de rire alors qu'il me caresse les flancs s'en même s'en rendre compte.

C'est…un oiseau…en cristal ??? 

Et qui n'a pas d'ailes ???

Je hausse un sourcil en retenant difficilement le ronronnement qui me monte dans la gorge lorsque Yoh m'embrasse dans le cou.

"- Un…Kiwi ???"

L'humour de Silva me dépassera toujours…

Un bon point pour lui…

Je pose le cadeau d'anniversaire et coupe le gâteau.

Surtout, ne pas penser au potentiel du chocolat….

A suivre.


End file.
